


the best gift

by ethereal_dejavu



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, best bud jinsoul, hyunjin is something else, lets be real hyunjin is dumb and she wouldnt make a move
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 04:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethereal_dejavu/pseuds/ethereal_dejavu
Summary: Hyunjin somehow forgets is Heejin's birthday and doesn't realize until she gets to Heejin's house and all her family is there. Also she's in love with her.





	the best gift

Hyunjin was scrolling through her phone when she got the text notification, immediately smiling when she noticed who the sender was.

_ "come over today?"  _ It was Heejin, they hadn't seen each other in almost two months so she wouldn't pass the opportunity to spend the afternoon with her. 

They were friends since high school but now in their freshman year of college, they barely saw each other. Studying almost two an hour away from each other, their times together were sporadic and far in between. 

Late phone calls and endless conversations via texts made Hyunjin fall in love with her friend in no time. The once small crush grew in time as she got more excited to see Heejin, as her heart jumped every time she saw a notification coming from her, or how she always wondered what the other girl was doing, how was her day and if she also thought about her.

They say distance makes the heart grow fonder and Hyunjin was a mere example of that.

"sure, your house?" she sent getting out of bed and starting to get ready, it wasn't usual for Heejin to want to meet out of nowhere, they usually planned their hangouts with at least a week of anticipation but Hyunjin loved spontaneous get-togethers, they were more fun and unpredictable making her even more excited about their evenings together. 

_ "yes, at four" _

Hyunjin looked at her phone, she had a little over two hours before she had to leave, enough time for a shower and a freak out over what to wear. She wondered if she would stay over, maybe they could spend the entire weekend together, oh how would she love that. 

She showered quickly and started going through her closet, she wanted something simple yet attractive. Her roommate laughed at how she changed outfits more than four times, is not entirely her fault that she wanted to look good for Heejin. She ended up going with a black shirt with flannel on top and black jeans. 

Looking at the mirror for the last time she took her keys and her backpack and left, a smile never leaving her face. 

When she got there, the house was full, it wasn't common for Heejin to invite her when her family was around but it had happened before. Maybe that's why she didn't plan it, she knew how nervous she got around her family, always scared they wouldn't like her around Heejin. Heejin, however, was the brightest when around the people she loved, her smile growing impossibly big and her eyes getting so small it made Hyunjin feel all fuzzy inside. 

She made her way inside quickly saying hello to everyone as she asked for Heejin, everyone in Heejin’s family already knew her, having gone to high school together meant that even not too close relatives have already seen her at least once. What no one seemed to know at the moment was where Heejinwas.

Having said hi to everyone, Hyunjin concluded that Heejin was either out or she was in her room, since going to check the room was easier that leaving she made her way there. 

She knocked on the door, putting her ear on the door to see if she could hear anything.

“in a sec!” Heejin’s voice said, Hyunjin could hear her running around and she's pretty sure she even heard something fall.

The door opened quickly and Heejin smiled when she saw her, making her smile back “hey! you’re here”

Heejin basically jumped at her arms, she barely had time to react and instinctively put her hands around Heejin’s waist trying to keep them balanced. Hugging Heejin always felt like coming home, it was probably what she missed the most now that they barely saw each other. 

When they let go Hyunjin felt the urge to kiss Heejin, it was getting ridiculous how much she wanted to do that lately. She put her hands on her pocket to somehow keep control over herself and instead just smiled at the girl.

Hyunjin couldn't believe how every time she saw Heejin she looked prettier than before. 

“yeah I texted you but it said it wasn't delivered” Heejin made way for her to get to the room, she decided to sit on the chair at Heejin’s desk facing the bed, she couldn't help but smile at the memoriesof all the times they sat there studying.

“my phone died, one of my cousins insisted on interviewing everyone so” 

“i was surprised to see everyone here today”

She saw Heejin squint her eyes and look confused for a second, she wasn't sure what to make of it “yeah, i guess we’re having a family party of sorts, we should actually probably go or my mom will come looking for us”

Hyunjin couldn't help but feel like she had screwed up somehow.

She glanced at her phone for a second and that's when it hit her. It was Heejin’s birthday, that's why she invited her, that's why her whole family was here. And she totally forgot, she could blame it on being busy but she knew that was no excuse, here she was claiming to be in love with Heejin and she couldn't even remember it was her birthday. God, she was the worst.

“you coming?” Heejin was already at the stairs and she was panicking she had to think of something quickly she couldn't just not get something for her. 

“i just need to use the restroom really quick”

She got a simple nod from Heejin and went to the bathroom, taking her phone again she send a text to Jinsol, she knew if anyone could save her right now it would be her.

“sos i fucked up!!!!” 

She got a reply quickly, thank god, she didn't really have time to wait  _ “what happened?” _

“i forgot heejin’s birthday!!! im the worst”

_ “what do you want me to do?” _

“can you like go to the mall and buy her something i'll pay you back” 

The worst part of all this is that she actually had been thinking about what to get Heejin, just last week she made a very long list of possible gifts but nothing seemed to be good enough, she guests she doesn't really have a choice now does she.

“there's a list on my backpack, on one of my books see if you can find anything from there quickly and bring it to me pls i swear i'll do whatever you want”

_ “is ok is not like i have anything else to do i might even ask Haseul to come with me” _

“whatever just pls hurry or ill be the worst friend ever :(“

_ “dont worry i got you” _

She would have to get something nice to make up for Jinsol, she would be totally lost if it wasn't for her.

Now she could only hope Heejin didn't hate her that much, she wouldn't know what to do if that was the case. 

Making her way downstairs she saw Heejin’s mom setting the table, Heejin once again nowhere to be seen, maybe she was mad at her already. She looked for Heejin for a minute before deciding to go help Heejin's mom, It is not like she knew what to say to Heejin now so she might as well hide from her until Jinsol got here. 

Mrs. Jeon saw her as soon as she stepped on the kitchen “how have you been honey?” she asked handing her some plates to put on the table, loved how warm Mrs. Jeon was all the time and how comfortable she always made her feel. Ever since she first met Heejin her mom was very nice and welcoming, she's sure that's where Heejin got it. 

“ok, studying as always”

Mrs. Jeon was finishing cooking while Hyunjin stood by her side working on salad, she’s always liked to cook so whenever she goes over to her friend she always ends up helping her mom cook or cooking for the girl whenever it was just the two of them. 

“im glad you came, Heejin misses you a lot, she told me you joined the basketball team“

“yeah” she smiled softly, loving how Heejin still talks about her to her mom, the guilt came back immediately over the whole forgetting her birthday mess. “i didn't realized how much i missed playing, Heejin was the one to convince me”

“of course she did, i'm surprised she isn't keeping you for herself today”

“i think she's mad at me”

“why do you think that, i'm sure is impossible for her to be mad at you” 

Maybe telling Heejin’s mom that she forgot her daughter’s birthday was not the best idea but Mrs. Jeon was easy to talk to, maybe she could get some advice from her to make it up to Heejin. 

“I forgot today is her birthday”

Mrs. Jeon gasp surprised “she might be mad, but I'm sure it won't last long”

“I'm the worst friend ever”

“you're not, I'm sure she’ll understand you’re both busy with your lives and you could always bake her something” 

Hyunjin could almost feel the light bulb turning on inside her head, while it was mostly Mrs. Jeon’s idea she knew exactly what to make for Heejin and it was perfect cause that way she’ll have something to do while waiting for Jinsol.

“thank you so much, Mrs. Jeon, you’re a lifesaver” 

She quickly went through all the cabinets looking for the materials she would need, lucky her Mrs. Jeon had everything she needed so a trip to the store wouldn't be necessary. She could, however, go to buy some ice cream, if there was something that Heejin absolutely loved was brownies with ice cream.

Hyunjin could probably bake brownies with her eyes closed, she learned to make them when she was a teenager and she discovered how much she loved baked goods. She and Heejin would always try out new recipes after school, well Hyunjin tried them while Heejin watched, she was absolutely terrible in the kitchen and the one time she tried helping she ended up burning everything. She did love tasting them and Hyunjin loved baking so they both won at the end. 

It didn’t take her long till the batter was on the oven, she had heard Heejin looking for her so as soon as she was done she took off her apron and went looking for the girl. She had come for her, birthday or not birthday and she had barely spent any time with her so now that she wasn't consumed by guilt she felt like she could finally spend time with her favorite girl. 

She found Heejin at the bottom of the stairs looking at her phone, they both smiled as they made eye contact. She remembered again how much she misses her friend.

“hey was just talking with your mom” 

“yeah?”   
  


“yup she wants us to get ice cream” 

Thank God Hyunjin was quick thinker, saying Heejin's mom asked for ice cream meant that Heejin wouldn't know about the surprise and she could spend some alone time while they went to the store. 

"let's go then" 

Walking side by side always made Hyunjin think about how much she wanted to hold Heejin's hand, she was always very conscious about how close to each other they walked. Their shoulders would brush sometimes and if Hyunjin was lucky Heejin would link arms and maybe even awkwardly rest her head on her shoulder. 

Now they were just walking close, Hyunjin had her hands on her pockets again, it seemed like it became a habit to do that when she was with Heejin, while Heejin talked about her week. 

They usually called each other and talked for hours but seeing Heejin talk about it was different, she didn't have to imagine her reactions or how she smiled when talking about her friends or classes. How her eyes shined talking about that one class that she loved so much or how she could barely tell her about the random things Yerim did without laughing.

"Are you even paying attention to me" they were almost at the store and it was mostly Heejin talking, Hyunjin was just happy listening to her.

"of course I am"

"then why aren't you saying anything"

"I like hearing you talk and.." she stopped mid-sentence looking at Heejin.

It was so cute how Heejin had all her attention on her, waiting for her to finish her sentence. It was the reason why she loved stopping mid sentence so much.

"c'mon don't be mean, you always do this"

The way she stomped the ground trying to seem intimidating as if she didn't just look like a cute bunny made traveling close to three hours on a bus so worth it. 

"I missed you" 

The smile on Heejin's face was instantaneous “I missed you too”

Linking arms they entered the store, as much as she wanted to just look around she had to get back before the brownies were ready so they went straight to ice cream isle. She picked Heejin’s favorite ice cream and another flavor for the rest of the family and herself.

They did end up looking at the snacks aisle for a couple of minutes, Heejin insisting that they had to get chocolate and Hyunjin didn’t have the heart to say no. So after they looked to every single chocolate brand there was they were ready to go. 

They mostly walked back in silence enjoying each other's presence but Hyunjin could tell there was something bothering Heejin, she wondered if it was her fault. It probably was.

They were almost home when Heejin finally spoke.

"do you remember Ryujin?" Heejin sounded hesitant like she wasn't sure if she should be saying that, it made Hyunjin curious and a little bit worried.

Hyunjin just hummed to let Heejin know that she did remember her but she wasn't sure why she brought her up.

Ryujin was a classmate Heejin had gotten semi-close to for the past month, they got paired up for a project so they became friends. Heejin didn't talk about her apart from when she was complaining about the project so Hyunjin didn't really think anything of the girl.

"well she asked me out"

Oh. 

She should have known. Heejin was the prettiest girl, of course, someone would eventually ask her out. It's not like she's ever made her feelings known.

"wha- what did you say" she was terrified of the answer but she had to know. Maybe she was already too late.

"I said I couldn't" Heejin was avoiding eye contact and the way she said it, it was like she was trying to say something else but Hyunjin had no clue that it could be. 

"why?"

"I like someone else" 

She doesn't know what she expected, there was no right answer, there wasn't anything Heejin could say that would prevent heartbreak but it still hurt. She may have said not to Ryujin but there was someone else.

Hyunjin wasn't sure if she should ask who Heejin liked so instead they continued walking in silence. Once inside Heejin went somewhere else leaving her alone and Hyunjin felt again like she had messed up.

Today was really not her day.

The brownies turned out great. The table was set, the ice cream on the bridge and they were ready to eat.

Heejin's family was loud in the best way, telling stories and laughing together, it made Hyunjin miss her family a little, she should call her mom once she's back to her dorm since she hasn't talked to her in a couple of days.

She got lucky enough to sit next to Heejin, meaning she could see first row how happy she was with everyone she loved around her, the guilt came back full force making her check her phone and send a quick text to Jinsol so see if she had found something.

_ "yeah im on my way there already I'll text you when im close. you owe me big time" _

She was a little scared of what Jinsol bought, is not that the ideas she had on the list were bad ideas, they just weren't good enough but it was either that or being the biggest asshole for not getting her best friend slash love of her life a present for her birthday. 

They finished eating and Heejin’s mom made a notion for her to go to the kitchen with her, it was time for the cake aka is what time to acknowledge the fact that she forgot Heejin’s birthday. Looking at her options, she could pretend like this was a surprise or she could be honest. She was scared of both options but she had to decide soon.

“c’mon help me with the candles” Mrs. Jeon was taking out the cake they had for Heejin, she helped her prepare it while weighing her options, she decided to just wing it and follow Heejin’s lead, she was going to tell her later when they were alone and beg for forgiveness.

Once she and Mrs. Jeon were ready she quickly made her way to the living room and turn off the light, it wasn’t that late so she could still see Heejin’s smile at her family singing her happy birthday. She hated herself because she could have helped making Heejin happy but instead she had made things weird. 

They finished signing and she helped Mrs. Jeon giving a piece of cake to everyone, she could feel Heejin’s eyes on her and is what making her nervous is like she was trying to find out what she was doing and it made her uncomfortable because she had absolutely no idea what she was doing.

Everyone was served and she was going to start eating when she felt her phone vibrate, Jinsol was ten minutes from here, that was good, she could survive ten minutes.

After food it was time for presents and Hyunjin was getting super anxious, Heejin kept looking at her trying to figure out what was wrong and she tried to reassure her but she’s pretty sure she ended up looking weird cause Heejin looked at her even more confused. She knew Jinsol was on her way but she didn’t know what she got Heejin, what if Heejin hated her gift more than the fact that she forgot. Would Heejin forgive her for forgetting, she knew she would but it still stressed her out, she never wanted Heejin to doubt how much she loved her and she was doing just that right now. 

Hyunjin didn't even look at her phone when it vibrated again and just stood up. She used the excuse of her mom calling to go outside but she knew Heejin didn't buy the lie. 

She went outside ignoring everyone’s eyes on her and saw Jinsol outside her car, she waved at Haseul that was waiting on the passenger seat and hugged Jinsol as a thank.

“thank you so much, I'll do whatever you want to repay you”

“yeah you do i can’t believe you forgot your girl’s birthday, that’s not the way to a girl’s heart you know”

“i know, i don’t need you to remind me”

She saw Jinsol look past her and furrowed her eyebrows.

“well speak of the devil, good luck, you’re gonna need it”

“wait what”

Jinsol just left after that leaving her confused until she finally turned around and saw Heejin looking at her just a few steps in front. Now she was screwed. 

“i thought you were talking to your mom?” Heejin didn’t sound mad but she didn’t sound happy either, she wasn’t sure what to do but she felt like crying.

“did you though?” that earned a smile giggle from the girl, maybe it wasn't too bad after all. She got closer to Heejin, and handled her the gift, she didn’t know what it was so they were both going to be either happy about it or really disappointed. “is not much but I hope you like it”

Heejin looked at her curiously but didn’t say anything, instead she focused on opening her girl, there were actually two things inside, a little naruto keychain and BTS’s latest album. She didn't know she was holding her breath until she physically felt herself relax, thank god it was a decent present, she really owe Jinsol one. 

She hadn't seen Heejin’s reaction, too worried over the gift not being good enough and she kind of forgot of that detail until Heejin broke the silence again “I thought you forgot” there was hurt on Heejin’s eyes and Hyunjin could help but wanting to cry again.

“i did, i’m so sorry, I had Jinsol go buy this I swear I didn't completely forget about it I just forgot it was today, I wanted to get you something special but i only hurt you today, I understand if you're mad at me, you have every right to be” she knew she was crying now and she would feel pathetic if it wasn't for Heejin “just let me make it up to you, give me some time and I’ll get you what I actually wanted to get you” 

“I actually like this gift a lot but there’s something i've been wanting for a while”

Heejin made her look at her, she wiped her tears away and smiled, Hyunjin was more than confused since she should be mad at her not comforting her.

“Whatever you want”

“kiss me”

Hyunjin was completely speechless, she wasn't even sure if what she heard was right, she must have imagined it right? there was absolutely no way Heejin had said that. 

“stop thinking so much and kiss me” Heejin demanded this time and Hyunjin was a little dumb sometimes but not dumb enough to go against Heejin so she did it. 

Heejin still had her presents on one of her hands while the other was caressing her face, Hyunjin put both hands around Heejin's waist and slowly got impossibly closer to the girl “are you sure?”

“I swear to god, if you don't kiss me right now I am going to be mad at you” she couldn't help but smile at her, of course she would demand their first kiss, it was so Heejin and she loved it. 

The kiss was sweet and slow and everything Hyunjin had ever dreamt of, right there outside Heejin’s house with her arms around the girl she had never felt so happy before. She couldn't help but smile into the kiss and she could feel Heejin smiling too, she’s pretty sure she felt the gifts fall between them when both Heejin’s hands were making her way to her neck but she didn't care because she was kissing Jeon Heejin and nothing else mattered right now. 

They eventually let go but they didn't want to go back to reality just yet, instead, they stood close with their foreheads touching smiling with their eyes closed.

“you’re the best gift I got today”

Hyunjin felt on top of the world, today might as well be her birthday too because she hasn’t been this happy in forever, she had just kissed Heejin and by the looks of it she would be kissing her a lot more in the future, still she couldn't help but wonder “you’re not mad at me?”

“a little but i know you’ll make it up to me” of course she would.

“we should talk about this” 

“later, let’s go inside now or they’ll come looking for us”

She felt a lot more relaxed for the rest of the party now that Heejin knew the truth, she didnt leave her side at any point and she was still able to surprise her with the brownies she baked, she knows she won points for that after all they were Heejin’s favorites. Heejin’s family ended up leaving at 10pm since Heejin’s house wasn’t the biggest only a couple of cousins ended up sleeping over, and obviously Hyunjin. 

She couldn't help but feel nervous about the night, they’ve slept in the same bed before but now it was different, Hyunjin kind of wanted to spend the entire night kissing Heejin but they should probably talk before making any kind of plans.

“i can’t believe you dropped a BTS album” she said coming back to Heejin’s room after getting ready for bed, Heejin was ready too, sitting on the bed while combing her hair, probably waiting for Hyunjin before properly getting into bed. 

“excuse me but i was focusing on something else at the moment”

Heejin got up and start waking closer to Hyunjin, it was like they couldn't stay away from each other now. “mmm it must have something really important”

“just a little” Heejin put her arms around Hyunjin’s waist and kissed her again, this time it wasn't as hesitant, it was still sweet and slow like they had all the time in the world exploring each other but it was also sure and firm. Hyunjin could definitely get used to it. 

They stopped kissing at some point, she’s not sure when and went to bed. They were facing each other holding hands between them, everything felt comfortable and right, as it was always meant to be this way and it just had taken them a little while to figure it out. 

“I like you,” said Hyunjin, she never thought she’d say it out loud and if she were, to be honest she would have never say it if Heejin hadn't taken the first step.

“i know” Hyunjin was more than surprised, especially in the tone she used, she said it like it was the most obvious truth in the world, like it hadn’t taken months to Hyunjin to figure out what the fuck she was feeling. 

“what do you mean you know?”

“well you did kiss me and besides you aren’t exactly subtle you know”

“and you didn’t say anything”

“I was waiting for you to make a move but I came to the realization that that wasn't going to happen any time soon”

Hyunjin couldn't help but pout, yeah she wasn't about to tell her she liked her anytime soon but she knew Heejin deserved better, she deserved a grand declaration with flowers and maybe dinner and she blew it, all because she was too much of a coward to admit her feelings.

“is ok you can still woo me” it was crazy how well Heejin knew her, she always knew what to say and when to say it “i know you want to”

“i’m taking you out on a date, a proper date and then I'll give you your actual gift that I was preparing”

Heejin kissed her again, it was short, barely a peck but Hyunjin couldn't help but smile like a fool. Heejin’s kissed might just be her favorite thing in the world.

\---

  
  


Hyunjin was true to her promise, taking her time to properly woo and court Heejin, just like she deserved. They went on numerous dates and as much as some things changed, like the kisses, almost everything stayed the same. They called each other to talk about their days and visited every weekend, somedays Hyunjin would even go see Heejin during the week, taking her on spontaneous dates or just staying in cooking her whatever she wanted.

She was the happiest she had been, both their parents approved and their friends got along with each other. They’ve been dating for two months already and Hyunjin felt like it was time to properly ask Heejin to be her girlfriend, she might have not taken the first step but she was going to do this.

Her plan was simple. She would pick up Heejin from classes and take her to this art gallery Heejin had been dying to go. It was a fairly famous one so she had stayed till very late to be able to get tickets. She’d take her to take a walk and then asked her once she dropped her off, she knows everything would have been more romantic if she knew how to drive and could drive them everywhere but alas not everything could be perfect.

It was finally the day, Hyunjin had been  _ insufferable _ the entire week, Jinsol’s words and as much as she tried to relax she was nervous, she had fucked up their first kiss, well no the first kiss per se but the context so she could not mess up now, Heejin deserved better. 

Of course it seemed like the universe was conspiring against her.

She fell asleep on the bus and ended up three stops after the one she had to get off meaning she had to walk a lot to get to Heejin’s house. Thankfully she had decided to leave extra early in case things went south so she wasn’t late, just tired. 

Seeing Heejin made everything better, looking as beautiful as ever they walked hand in hand to the gallery for the exposition, of course, Heejin didn’t know where they were going and Hyunjin thinks she did a fairly good job keeping her entertained enough so she wouldn’t know until they were at the entrance to the gallery.

Seeing Heejin’s surprised and excited eyes made every bit of planning worth it.

Heejin dragged her everywhere with wonder and curiosity on her eye on her entire beings taking every art piece in, talking about technique and interpretation, she could make anyone fall in love with art just by hearing her talk it was beautiful, and Hyunjin knew she would never love anyone the way she loved Heejin. 

They were watching the last piece of the exposition, she could see something in Heejin’s eyes, a weird determination and when she looked at her she almost blushed at the intensity of her stare. Heejin held her hand and said the best and worst words she could say at that exact moment. 

“be my girlfriend, officially”

The way Heejin was looking at her made her almost forget about her plans and just say yes, she would say yes to whatever Heejin asked. But then she remembered. “why do you do this, i had everything planned for once and you just had to ask that, didn't you?” Hyunjin was more than a little frustrated, all her plans were now ruined.

All Heejin did was look at her weirdly, she probably knew what she had planned and asked her on purpose since she loved to rile her up this was something she would definitely do.

“wait, what did I do?” ok, so maybe Heejin hadn’t planned it, she might be a good liar but she wasn’t that good. Plus she’s sure she knows Heejin by now to tell that she was confused and maybe a little flustered. 

“i was planning on asking you to be my girlfriend later we were going to go for a walk and i would ask you at your doorstep and then kiss you goodbye”

“of course you were” she laughed at her now, putting her hands around her to comfort her “I'm sorry, is just that this is perfect and I just couldn't wait anymore” she couldn't really be mad at her now girlfriend, for the looks of it she really didn’t mean to ruin her surprise and somehow that made her feel all warm inside, knowing that Heejin wanted this as much as she did and the fact that it was spontaneous really made her happy.

She should have expected too, Heejin always lived in the moment so of course she would just ask when she felt it was the right time, she was the planner Heejin just lived and who was Hyunjin to resent her for that especially since that was one of the things that made her fall in love with Heejin months ago. 

“watch me propose first too” Heejin said when they were back at her house.

“no you won’t, i refuse to accept that”

“sure you won’t, you know you can say not to me” 

She couldn't really argue that. And she didn’t, five years later when Heejin did, in fact, propose to her first once again ruining her perfect plan. 

**Author's Note:**

> idk how this ended up being 5k words long but it did also i dreamt something similar and wanted to write it and 2jin were the one that fitted the best.   
feedback is always welcomed (and wanted)  
@ethereal_dejavu on twt


End file.
